Don't Cry For Me, Ohio
by Pearl J. Woods
Summary: Mr. Shue suggests the musical "Evita" to a local youth theater group after the Rocky Horror incident and the pressure from the kids to do another musical. How'll it turn out when Lima adolescents attempt to re-create the magic of the semi-classic musical?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I love **_**Evita**_**, so I just HAD to write this! First glee fic, don't be too mean? Anything accepted, reviews, flames, guacamole…**

**I do NOT own Evita, Glee or Jonathan Groff. I do love them all though… Especially Jonathan Groff 3**

Mr. Shuester entered the choir room. Thankfully, Puck was back after the authorities found out that another riff-raff was the one behind "his" crime.

"Hey everyone. Now, I know you all were so excited about performing a musical, so I got a community theater to put on _Evita, _seeing as some of you are fans of the musical."

"I have four different cast albums on my iPod and practice 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' daily." Said Rachel, standing up and momentarily petting her plaid skirt which ran to just above her knee.

"Madonna was fabulous in the film verison!" Cried Kurt.

"Antonio Banderas makes me think of Russians in that movie." Brittany announced. Everyone stared at her for a while.

"Okay, auditions are on Sunday afternoon in the auditorium. The Lima Moonlight Youth Theater Group got permission from Figgins to use it after I suggested it to them."

"Won't we be called on again for too many adult themes, Mr. Shue? I mean, in some ways, it's almost got as much mature content in it as Rocky Horror." Mercedes noticed.

"Well, since we're not doing it as part of school, I can't get in trouble. Sue also won't be able to meddle with it, seeing as she never sees anything that takes place after 4:30 on Mondays through Fridays. As for Figgins, this is an opportunity to get involved outside of school, so it's not much of a problem."

"Thanks Mr. Shue!" Tina called out, having everyone join in after in either more or less enthusiasm.

"So, are you auditioning for the musical, Santana?" Brittany managed to say in between kisses. Santana sat up on Brittany's lap.

"No. Who do you think I am, Pippi Longstocking? That's a show written by Andrew Lloyd Webber. It's like… classical music, but Broadway." She snapped.

"That guy's last name sounds like a vegetable… a really good vegetable." The blonde Cheerio said blankly.

"Finn?" Rachel tapped him on the shoulder as he was getting his binders from his locker. "I hope you're auditioning for Evita. You'd make a great Juan Peron, and we'd have great chemistry. We could steal the show together, and become Ohio's theater it-couple. Although we would have to work on the maturity of your voice and develop your acting skills to perfect your portrayal of a character from one of Lord Lloyd Webber' Masterpieces, we would make a great team. It would also strengthen our relationship, seeing as the couple have some very steamy scenes together." She babbled.

"That seems really cool Rachel, but I've got football practice after school. I don't know how I'll do them both. There would have to be like, two of me." Finn admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Will you at least audition with me? I know there may be other priorities in your life and you may not feel confident that you'll land the role but there's no use in fretting over a part you won't get, right? And there's no harm done in auditioning." Rachel hopefully said. Finn thought for a moment.

"Alright. But if it interferes with football practice, I don't think I'll be able to make it. I'll watch you in it and cheer you on and throw flowers at opening night for you though." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Finn! You're honestly the sweetest guy I've ever come across." She hugged him, and he automatically hugged back. They broke apart as they were about to get hit by a grape slushie.

**Any good? Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Now, thank you everyone for your reviews and your story subscriptions! I LOVE YOU ALL! To be honest, I can't wait for Jesse either. EEP! That's why this chapter is a little longer, I want to at least get to him! Anyone want to guess my casting? Also, a special thanks to google, because I don't know the lyrics very well to some recent songs. Now, on with our story… **

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes asked, finishing her gravy and cheese-covered fry. "are you auditioning for Evita?" Mercedes popped the chopped potato into her mouth.

"Yes!" The male soprano's eyes widened while a grin appeared on his face. "Although I would not want to play any of the main characters, an ensemble role would be good for me. Evita's company has to be ridiculously talented. Have you ever heard the cast album."

"No…" Mercedes shamefully admitted. "But I saw the movie. There were at least three different melodies going on at the same time! I'd really like to be one of those Brits who snaps at Eva, since we all know Berry will get the part." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe there's someone in this town with more talent than her." Kurt said, brushing his bangs.

"And less annoying." The duo chuckled.

* * *

"Hey Tina!" Artie called to her from the opposite side of the hallway, glasses on and suspenders suspended over a white dress shirt and a grey and green sweater-vest.

"Um, hi Artie." She replied, looking down at Artie who had wheeled up beside her. She moved a little farther away from him, she happened to be wearing her shortest black skirt.

"You going to audition for Evita in three days?" The handicapped singer asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool to do a production outside of schools. It'll look good on my resume for when I apply to university." Tina stated, knowing Artie knew of her dream to become a Broadway performer.

"Cool. What part are you trying out for?"

"I was thinking maybe just a chorus part or something. Anything somewhat small to begin with." Tina said shyly. Although her "stutter" disappeared, the element of shyness lingered in her.

"Girl, you gotta go for the gold! I'm sure you'll do well and get the lead!"

"Artie!" She exclaimed. "The lead is basically a blonde Argentine whore." She half-whispered.

"Oh. That won't work. No offence. I mean, not that you wouldn't be good at playing… Your eyes wouldn't… I'm sorry." He blushed.

"It's okay, I've already got my heart set on Kim from Miss Saigon as a dream role." She said.

"Well, are there any other parts in Evita? There can't be just one female character in it."

"There' s the president's Mistress, but I'm not sure if my voice is good enough…" Tina wondered.

"Just go for it. If you don't make it, they'll have to put you in the ensemble anyway. How many theater geeks do you know in Ohio?" He added.

"About twelve. Guess you're right, I've got to get Mike and start practicing, thanks Artie! I'll start working on my audition piece!" Tina cheerfully walked a little faster, blushing. However, Artie was also blushing as he was staring at the gothic Asian's skirt, not caring that she mentioned the other Asian's name.

* * *

Another day had passed, and Finn and Rachel were preparing their auditions at Rachel's house, just to ensure they would snatch the roles with no problem. Rachel was going through her audition notes and was reading Finn's for him.

"Now Finn, if we're going to get cast, we need to fully understand the characters. Now, I've been analyzing Eva Peron nee Duarte since I was eleven, so that won't be much of a problem for me. You, however, are new to this work of art. Okay first of all, Juan Peron was an ex-general who then became the president of Argentina. He didn't really want anything other than fame, fortune and power, and therefore eliminated anyone who didn't support him out of the picture with the armed forces. Now I, Eva, meet you after I am moved by your speech after a charity concert, and seduce you into wanting me, making you part of my plan to become an accomplished actress, beat out the middle class and overall get to the very top of the hierarchy pyramid. However, we develop love and choose to govern Argentina while storing away cash from our "charities" in Switzerland and overall being high on life. I keep you where you are politically due to my sex appeal, good looks and good reputation, so I eventually decide to run for vice president. Even though I would have more support that necessary and would without question obtain the position, cancer develops and I die. And that's Evita in a nutshell." Rachel took a deep breath.

"I don't think I understood most of what you said, but I think I got the important things down." Finn blankly admitted.

"That's okay. Now acting isn't the only thing necessary in this role, you must have a voice to match. We need to find a song for you that's not from Evita and will display most of the vocal qualities necessary for a Juan Peron. I'd recommend "Where Is the Life That Late I Led?" from Kiss Me, Kate because both Fred Graham and Juan Peron have a similar voice range and type that the role demands. I say we start practicing, around now." Rachel said, list still in hand.

"Rach?"

"Yes Finn?" Rachel turned her head towards her boyfriend.

"I love you." Finn pulled Rachel in for a hug, to which she didn't object. "Can we maybe work on this tomorrow? That way I'll have an entire day to go find the song on YouTube."

"That's a good idea. I have to practice too. You can never practice too much!" She said with a bright smile.

* * *

Quinn Fabray entered Sue Sylvester's neatly arranged office, seeing for the hundredth time the awards and trophies all neatly lined up in her glass cabinet. "You called me, Ms. Sylvester?

"Why yes I did Quinnie. Have a seat." The Cheerios coach gestured towards the chair opposite her own across the desk. "I was just recently alerted that Schuester was putting on Evita. Is this true?"

"Not really, Ms. Sylvester. A local theater group decided to put it on. They're just using the auditorium." She replied, keeping her cool.

"Rats. That means there's nothing I can do about it. How many of the glee club members are auditioning?" Sue spat.

"Everyone is except for Brittany and Santana. They don't think that musicals are exactly-"

"Tell them they better audition and get in. Tell them if they don't, they'll have to fifty more pushups each practice, with their arms at 85 degree angles."

"I understand your request Ms. Sylvester," Quinn started. "but why would you want to take down a harmless production of Evita? It's not part of school, and Figgins is only renting out the space to the Moonlight Youth Theater Group."

"Q, I don't want to bring it down, I want an excuse to see it. In 1996 when the movie came out, my eyes opened up to musicals, all thanks to Madonna. She taught me to love the stage, embrace it, and I expect to do that while watching a group of amateurs reproduce Evita, paying tribute to Madonna."

"I'll be sure to give auditions my all, Ms. Sylvester." Quinn stated.

"You better. Otherwise, you're off the Cheerios."

* * *

Sunday came hastily, and all the hopeful candidates for the Lloyd-Webber musical lined up at the auditorium like cheerios, even though there were no more than twenty-six. Brad the piano guy came out of the auditorium, causing all the heads to look up.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the auditions for Evita. Today, we'll be doing what I call 'vocal screening', meaning you'll just have to sing for me. Nothing else, and no more than eight bars. Acting will be tested if you happen to get a callback. Kapeesh?" He asked. A few yeses were mumbled here and there, one distinct kapeesh came from the mouth of Rachel Berry. "We'll be taking you in five people at a time, starting with those at the beginning of the line." Brad counted as five students, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and two other Cheerios entered the room, then followed the girls into the room himself.

"I'll just pass around this sheet inside; write your name, an email address and a phone number I can call you at. Once you're done, pass it to the next person and sing me a song onstage." He handed Quinn the blank paper. She wrote in neat handwriting, then proceeded to the stage and began her song.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, and I'm auditioning for the role of Eva Peron." She announced. "The chorus of 'Crazy for You' by Madonna, E major." She commanded Brad, who was sitting at the piano already.

"_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you."_

Quinn did a decent job of the song, sounding a lot like Madonna, nailing the higher notes and hitting the lower ones quite easily. She expressed some emotion, but there could have been a little more. Brad made a few notes on his sheet. "Thank you, Quinn. Please call the next person in on your way out." He said calmly. Another Cheerio walked in, her uniform matching with Quinn's.

Santana stepped into the spotlight beside the piano. "I'm Santana Lopez, and I just want a part. Don't call me baby, D major."

"_Don't call my number,  
Don't call me over,  
Don't call me baby anymore."_

Santana's performance was basically flawless, but her song selection felt short, even for eight measures. Therefore, a slightly baffled Brad took some notes and repeated what he said to the previous auditionee. The last Cheerio walked in, joining the other four.

Brittany stepped up."I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I'll be singing TiK ToK by Ke$ha. The part that repeats in whatever key Ke$ha sings it in." Britanny said.

"D minor!" Someone yelled from offstage.

"Thank you!" Brad replied.

"_Don't stop, make it pop,_

_DJ turn my speakers up,_

_Tonight, I'ma fight_

_'Till we see the sunlight._

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop no._

_Oh, oh, oh oh!_

Brad was even more baffled by Brittany's. He had never heard her sing before with the exception of Rocky Horror rehearsals, and by god she was good! But the huge question in his mind wasn't _how did she get so good? _It was _how did she memorize all those lyrics_? Either way, her performance was spectacular compared to what he expected. "Thank you Brittany. Were you auditioning for any part in particular?" Brad asked.

"No. I'll take whatever part you give me. As long as it's not part of an apple pie. Ms. Sylvester has the Cheerios on a diet." She replied.

"Okay, thank you Brittany. You can go now." Brittany left through the door.

Rachel's ears picked up from outside that in the auditorium, four Cheerios were attempting to harmonize Katy Perry's "California Gurls". Not only could they not keep a tune (as her ears with perfect pitch picked up almost immediately), but some of the lyrics were somewhat incomprehensible; and the ones that were articulated were probably the wrong ones. Rachel didn't remember anything about mutant rubber ducks or chainsaw guns, or if those even existed.

"Finn, I'm really nervous." She told her boyfriend, who was on her right side, away from the door of the auditorium.

"Why? Those girls sound horrible, and that's coming from me." He attempted to comfort her.

"You're not a horrible singer; your vocal style is just different. You'll make a great Juan Peron!" She encouraged.

"I hope so. I don't even want to know what would go on that stage if I weren't there." Finn lauged, remembering her explanation of the rock opera.

The four Cheerios walked out of the auditorium. "Go in. Hope you make it, Berry. Remember to move to New York if you get attention from it, or anywhere else away from here." A brunette snapped.

Rachel went into the auditorium, and autographed the paper with her signature and contact info which was on one of the front-row seats, then passed it to Finn, who was almost on her heels, then marched up to the stage.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be auditioning for the role of the First Lady of Argentina, Eva Peron. I'll be singing 'I Dreamed a Dream' from Les Miserables, in E flat. Starting from 'I had a dream my life would be'." She looked at the people in the audience, Finn, Tina, Mike, and… Puck? That was a little strange. Either way, she waited with a little bit of fear inside for the piano to start.

"_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living,_

_So different now, from what it seems,_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."_

She belted out the first three lines strongly, and modified two notes so they would be higher than they originally would be, showing off her amazing range. She kept her voice strong until the last two notes, which were softer and showed that she could still keep a tune while practically breathing the notes.

"Thank you Rachel, would you care to call the next person in as you leave?" Brad asked.

"No problem, Brad." She replied and headed for the door. She opened it, and called Sam in. She went over to the other side of the room, and she was able to see the entire line-up of people including "Jesse?" She walked over to the ex-Vocal Adrenaline lead.

"We meet again, Berry." He smirked. "I'm guessing you and your fellow glee clubbers decided to take over this production of Evita, am I not right? I'm also guessing you auditioned for Eva. I don't think you have the right voice for her, but that's just my opinion." He said. Rachel's face turned a light shade of scarlet as she looked at the floor. After a moment, she looked up at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at UCLA? What happened to your wonderful scholarship?" Rachel mocked.

"The new director of Vocal Adrenaline also happened to be my English teacher, so he failed me last year after running my final exam through a scantron thirty times, changing my answers and paying fourteen experts to forge my handwriting and re-write my in-class essay. After we got that Sunshine girl in, though, he agreed to let me go with my original unbelievably high mark, but I have to wait until the end of the year to graduate. So basically, I have a year to go before getting into UCLA, and I lost half my scholarship." He explained.

"It sucks to be you." Rachel said, looking down again and shaking her head.

"It sucks to be me. It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning thirty-three. It sucks to be me." Jesse chuckled after he sang.

"Don't bring Avenue Q into this, St. James." She warned.

"Why? I'm going in for my audition after Sunshine and Jacob go in, so I may as well get into musical mode. What was that kid's last name, Israel?"

"Ben Israel, to be exact." Rachel corrected. _Any time now, Finn,_ she thought.

God seemed to have answered her prayers as Finn came out the auditorium door, looking disappointed.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN. Mini cliffhanger! Review?And THANK YOU to everyone who did for chapter one, I wouldn't have the courage to go on without you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I'll get Jesse to hand out virtual cookies to each and every one of you reviewers and story alerters! :D **

**Disclaimer: I am only a simple woman, who lives to write fanfiction about Glee based on Peron. Key word: fanfiction.**

Finn looked at a young Asian girl, no more than the age of ten, and gestured towards the door. "How'd the audition go?" Rachel asked Finn, hugging him.

Finn hugged her back for a bit. "Not so well. I kinda screwed up my song."

~MINI FLASHBACK~

"_A married life may all be well _

But raising an heir could never compare

With raising a bit of hell

So I repeat what first I said

Where is the life that late I..."

"Thank you." Began Brad. "I appreciate your time and um… talent. Call in the next person please." He said with a smile, then scribbled on his notepad.

~END OF MINI FLASHBACK~

"He didn't even comment on your song choice?" Rachel asked?

"No, but he gave me this unsure glare and looked like he was going to be sick or something."

"I'm sorry," Jesse interrupted, "did you say you sang a song from Kiss Me, Kate?"

"Yeah, Rachel said it would get me the part. And where did you come from?"

"I was having a little conversation with Rachel. You do realize your voice hasn't matured to the point where you can pull off one of Cole Porter's songs? Even _I _don't attempt to sing his songs, that's practically theatrical suicide." He explained.

"Whoa. Rachel, why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that if you sung it a certain way then it would sound okay, you were fine in practice." She looked down in shame.

"Yeah, well now I probably won't get the part, and the football team will make fun of me for not sounding 'manly' enough." He half-shouted.

"Finn, I highly doubt there is anyone in Lima who can match you vocally. You'll have to get the part, unless Jesse auditions…" She trailed off.

"Oh, so now it's about Jesse now that he's showed up again?"

"It's not like that. It's just that his voice is a little more well-suited for the role than yours." She tried.

"Are you saying I suck? Unbelievable, Rachel." He threw his hands up in the air. "You know, I wouldn't have even come here if it wasn't for you_._ You wanted to audition so badly, so I thought I would come and be supportive of you, and this is how you repay me?" Finn argued.

"Finn," Rachel started. "you could still get a callback. Don't give up hope."

"I wasn't going to until I talked to you." They stood there in an awkward moment of silence. "I have football practice, bye." He started walking away.

"It's Sunday, Finn."

He paused for a second. "Coach Beiste made an emergency practice."

Tina came out of the double doors. "Your turn." She chirped with an obviously fake smile.

"He's a keeper alright." Jesse said as he went into the auditorium.

**Very short chapter compared to the last one, but this is my second update in one day. Also, it was written right after trick or treating. (: You know you loved my disclaimer. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. I HAD TO LET IT HAPPEN, but it will not change. This story is like, taking a mind of its own or something. Therefore, another monster chapter. :o Anyway, ENJOY!**

Mike Chang could't stop thinking about how much Tina's version of "Tonight" had improved since last year. Her performance was stunning, and kept the youth of the song at a perfect level. Now, if only his audition could be as perfect as hers.

"Hi, I'm Mike Chang, and I'll be auditioning for an ensemble role. I'll sing 'Bianca' from Kiss Me, Kate in F. Starting from the first 'To win you', please." A joyful piano melody was played.

"_To win you, Bianca,  
There's nothing I would not do.  
I would swim from here to far Casa Blanca  
Casa Blanca, Bianca, for you."_

Although Mike's performance was pitch-perfect to a certain extent, he still lacked some originality in his style, making the song come out, but almost like a robot. Perfect for a choir, but a lead role? Not so much.

"Thank you, Mike. Call the next person in as you leave, please." Mike smiled and left, calling Sunshine Corazon in.

"What up, Sunshine?" He asked his Asian buddy.

"Not much," she replied, removing her earphones, "just seeing if I'm going to make it as the mistress. Ever since I saw Tony Vincent singing 'And the Money Kept Rolling In', I've been in love with this show!" she cheered.

"Cool." Said Mike, the exact opposite of what he was thinking. He silently prayed that Brad would hit one of his piano keys too hard and roll onto the Filipina's head. Not that he hated her, but if Tina didn't get one of her dream roles…

* * *

"The name's Noah Puckerman. I'll be auditioning for the guy who has too many one-night stands." Puck said, confidently, guitar in hand.

"Magaldi?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Can I just sing you the shortened version of the song he sings. You know, the one at the second concert."

"If you're willing to provide the accompaniment, sure." Brad answered. Puck positioned his guitar.

"_On this night of a thousand stars,  
Let me take you to heaven's door,  
Where the music of love's guitar  
Plays forever more!"_

Puck decided to steal the third-person narrator's computer for a bit, so this is what he had to say:

Okay, aside from thinking I'm irresistibly hot and that we should totally hook up after this story's over, you must be wondering what the hell I'm doing. Truth is, I don't really know. But my mom's all concerned about me not being enough of a Jew lately, and I actually agree with that. I mean, last weekend, I ate bacon AND ham on my pizza. Scary, right? Anyway, my mom's a big fan of Barbra Streisand. Seriously, we watch Evita every Sunday morning and she makes us throw popcorn at the TV whenever Madonna comes on. So she heard that the glee club was pretty much doing it, and she was all "Sign up Noah! Try to get the lead! Make sure Eva is Jewish!" Guess after this and my little sister's audition I'll have to ask Brad to cast Berry.

Puck handed the narrator the laptop back. The narrator said thank you. ON WE GO.

Jesse St. James was the next contestant for a role in the Lloyd-Webber rock opera. "Hey. I'm Jesse St. James, as you know, and I'll do… hmm…" he thought for a moment. "Don't Stop Me Now, by Queen in F. After the accelerando, please." He smiled.

"_I'm a shooting star, leaping through the skies,  
Like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity!  
I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva,  
I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me!"_

Although initially you wouldn't expect anything excited to be done with that verse, Jesse managed to impress Brad by bringing the second line up an octave and switching some notes around. It shouldn't have worked - but it did.

"Cast me as whoever you want." He added. "I appreciate your time. And yes, I'll get the next person." He casually walked out the door to find Puck and Brittany with their sisters. "Noah, Brittany, take your siblings into the auditorium. I'm sure Brad will understand."

"Thanks St. James." Puck sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Hey, and watch it. You go anywhere near Berry, it'll be more than just your car tires that'll be slashed."He added dryly.

"Noey," the little blue-eyed brunette beside Puck whined, tugging his arm. "let's hurry! I want to go to my play date with Crystal soon!" She said, hugging the six-year-old mini-Brit beside her.

"It's not my fault mom wants you to do this, Heather. Go in, and sing with Crystal and come out when you're done. Remember to say thank you."

"Yes Noah." She replied, taking Crystal's hand and skipping into the auditorium.

* * *

"_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea, _

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me."_

Sunshine and her mom had been in love with Andrew Lloyd Webber's musicals ever since they attended a concert in Beijing during their trip to China. Therefore, for a soprano role, her choice of "Think of Me" from The Phantom of The Opera was inevitable. However, being a strong, belting mezzo didn't favor her here. She wasn't much of a soprano, and she unfortunately demonstrated while practically whispering her high notes. Luckily, they were still audible to everyone in the auditorium.

"Thanks Sunshine, I'll take your voice into consideration. Call the next person in on your way out. Next?"

Crystal Pierce and Heather Puckerman stepped on to the stage, hand in hand. "I'm Crystal Pierce, and this is my best friend Heather Puckerman. We'll be singing I'd like to teach the world to sing!" She giggled. Brad gave them a cue note of E and they started immediatley.

"_I'd like to teach the world to sing  
In perfect harmony,  
I'd like to hold it in my arms  
And keep it company.  
That's the song I hear,  
Let the world sing today,  
The song of bees that echoes on  
And never goes away!"_

"You two are really talented." Was all Brad could say for a minute. They were almost pitch perfect, which was amazing for first graders singing a cappella. They weren't singing in perfect harmony like the song stated, but there was no harmony, making it irrelevant. Both girls sang the melody clearly, enunciated, and looked cute while doing it. Amazing, was all Brad could think of at the moment. "You two go get the next five people and have a good day, will you?"

"Yes sir!" They both replied with an army salute, and marched out the door.

Kurt, Mercedes, Matt and two more children came in. Artie also came in through the stage door, wheeling himself into the spotlight. _Do those kids not know how to count? _Brad thought. "Well since you're already onstage Artie, why don't you start? Oh, and someone pass Artie the sign up sheet after-"

"It's okay!" A brunette with brown eyes interrupted. She looked as she was around 13. "He's my brother, I'll fill it out for him!"

"Thanks, sis." Artie called out, waving. "Oh, Brad, I'll be singing 'Dream A Little Dream of Me' in G. And I'm fine with being a _descomisado_."

"_Stars shining bright above you,  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'.  
Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me."_

It sounded just like he had sung it that time in glee when Tina and Mike were dancing. However, Brad had a feeling Artie didn't know descomisado loosely translate to "a shirtless person".

"Thank you, Artie. Watch your chair on the way out."

Artie's sister stepped onstage. "Hi, I'm Christina Abrams, and I'll sing Think Of Me in E."

"_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea, _

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me."_

The young theater geek had surprised Brad, he favored this rendition over Sunshine's. Brad was a fan of belting, and this girl had more power in her high notes than Sunshine could only dream of having. Although she looked only thirteen, she was almost pitch-perfect, and childish sounding. Not quite ready to be the Mistress, but ready to lead the children's choir. "Thank you, Christina. You may exit the auditorium now." And with that, Christina was gone.

Next up was a young Asian, who also looked around thirteen with her hair done up in long, pigtails and glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I'm Zoey Chang, and I'm going to sing 'Santa Evita' once so I can get into the ensemble." She waited for Brad to start.

"_Please, gentle Eva,  
Will you bless a little child?  
For I love you, tell heaven I'm doing my best,  
I'm praying for you even though you're already blessed."_

"The end." Zoey announced.

"Thank you. I'll definitely consider you. Next?"

"Hello Brad. I, Kurt, hope you will give me an ensemble role, and I'll sing Mr. Cellophane for you. You know the key."

"_Cellophane, Mister cellophane  
Should have been my name  
Mister cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me,  
Walk right by me,  
And never know I'm there!"_

And with that, Kurt walked right offstage. Mercedes was the final one in the room to audition.

"Brad, I'm just looking for an ensemble role, and I'll sing a re-vamped version of Don't Cry For Me Argentina." Brad reached for the piano. "You might not want to do that." She suggested.

"_Don't cry for me Argentina,  
The truth is I never left you,  
All through my wild days, my mad existence,  
I kept my promise - don't keep your distance."_

The powerful voice of Mercedes Jones not only gave shivers to Brad, but included lots of unnecessary vocal riffs, making him happy he didn't accompany her. "So? What'd you think Brad?"

"That was… mind-blowing. I'll give you an ensemble part Mercedes, just don't do that when we try to sound like a heavenly Latin choir." Brad said with a smile on his face.

"Well thanks!" She replied, and walked off.

Brad gathered his endless supply of sheet music and headed straight out the door. Although most of the auditions were good, he still had better things to do, most of the time.

"I'M FREE!" The blond man shouted, twirling around in the hall! "No more auditions today, I've sat through all of them hooray!" He sang. Then he heard a voice.

"Shit." It whispered from another hall. Brad heard footsteps approaching him faster by the millisecond from behind him. "WAIT FOR ME!"

**A/N: FINALLY. The last of the damn auditions… or is it? Don't worry; these won't go on much longer. I've had enough of these anyway. Let's get into REHERSALS! And the cast list. Then the actual performances. Who will get the leads? Will there be tears, and heavy drugs? (*Ahem*) I mean and group hugs? Whose heart will be broken, and who will fill the position of soul mate for the lonely? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, AKA TOMORROW! **

Evita

Directed by Brad Kassebaum

Cast List

Eva Peron – Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray

Juan Peron –

Che Guevara – Jesse St. James

Agustin Magaldi – Noah Puckerman

Peron's Mistress – Tina Cohen-Chang

Understudies

Sunshine Corazon (Peron's Mistress), Finn Hudson (Juan Peron), Brittany S. Pierce (Eva Peron), Noah Puckerman (Che Guevara), and Matt Rutherford (Agustin Magaldi)

The Company (People of Argentina)

Group A - Artie Abrams, Christina Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sunshine Corazon, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Santana Lopez

Group B - Mike Chang, Zoey Chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Crystal Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Heather Puckerman, and Matt Rutherford

Swings

Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez and Matt Rutherford

Practice Schedule

Sundays Mondays Tuesdays Wednesdays Thurdays Saturdays

Full Cast Rehersal Eva, Che, Magaldi Ensemble A Ensemble B Understudies Magaldi, Mistress, Swings

2-5pm 4-7pm 4-7pm 4-7pm 3-5pm 3-5pm


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning, the following paragraph will consist of mostly the writer hating herself for a minute. Either read her rant or skip to the other sentence located below it. Thank you for your time and patience. **

**Dammit (Janet), I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO POST THAT (cast list). I'm so unintelligent… Maybe I should just give up on this story… I need an editor… This wouldn't have happened if I had a decent brain, but luckily it happened to be incomplete. MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M A CARBON-BASED LIFE FORM WITH SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE! Wait, if I WERE THAN I WOULDN'T HAVE POSTED THE LIST. Shoot. Oh well, life goes on. **

**Back to normalness, LOL Rachel and Kurt doing "Don't Cry For Me, Argentina".**

**As for the misposted list, I guess that was Brad's idea of who he would cast, but he's not entirely sure of it yet… Yeah, I'll give you the story now. I'll fix the practice schedule. **

Brad revised his casting mentally. Finn would be great as a Peron understudy, but a leading man? Perhaps not. Either way, his mind shifted to the fact that someone behind him was screaming and running towards him, making him almost automatically turn around.

"Please Brad, I'd like to audition for the part of Juan Peron. I'm desperate." Sam Evans said, panting.

Anger was stirring up like a pot of gumbo inside Brad. He had just finished playing piano for four straight hours and then this boy wanted to sing for him? After all he'd accompanied him, helped him, cued him all while preparing him and his gleemates for this year's Sectionals, and THIS was the thanks he got? Although he was ready to erupt with madness, he simply said: "Yeah okay. Go on."

"_Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more. _

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more."

Sam had a nice amount of vibrato in his voice, and managed to pull the classic song from Les Miserables while sometimes drifting off-key due to the lack of accompaniment, but always found his way back on pitch. Just something about the way the two were alone in the cool air of the halls of William McKinley High School made Brad shiver. Was it the temperature or the song? Either way, Brad needed to invest in a new, more fashionable jacket.

* * *

"Well guys, Brad wanted to make an announcement before we get on with our lesson today." Mr. Shuester said to the Lima youth present in the choir room.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue. To everyone who tried out for Evita, a link will be sent to your emails. That's why I asked for your emails… So yeah. On that link, there will be a cast list posted under the 'Evita' section. Then click on the 'Cast List' section. Then, because I like online security systems, you are to log in with your email address and the password 'Elaine'. Understood?" Brad asked. Several nods and random positive responses followed from the group. "Good. First rehearsal is also on that website under 'Evita' and then 'Rehearsals'. Good luck to everyone." Rachel's hand shot up.

"Excuse me, Brad, but what about callbacks? I mean surely there wouldn't be any doubt to who would get the role of Eva, but what about the other more minor roles?" Ms. Berry questioned.

"I've already made up my mind, and I knew most of your acting abilities from Rocky Horror." Brad replied.

"Are you sure? Because many Broadway actors are unfairly cast. For instance, that nasal-singing Vanessa Hudgens was cast as Mimi in the Hollywood Bowl production of Rent recently, and many fans were outraged by the casting and..."

"Rachel, you need to stop this Broadway stuff to everything. I mean, you used one of those songs from Rent in math class today." Puck interrupted.

"How else is one supposed to remember how many minutes there are in a year?" She snapped back.

"I have Artie do that for me, and he has a calculator." Brittany added.

Rachel paused. "I think we should get on with today's lesson. Mr. Shue, take it away." She dramatically gestured with her hand towards the glee club director with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

After glee club rehearsal, Rachel flashed her monthly bus pass to the driver and took a seat near the front. She figured that if any strange characters approached her and made her uncomfortable, she would have multiple witnesses and the security camera's footage on her side at court to facilitate the job of her lawyer. As she waited for the bus to pull up at the library which was around a 15 minute ride away, she noticed a small Asian coming up to her from one of the stops.

"Hi Rachel. I saw you at the Evita auditions." Sunshine began in a neutral tone. "Congratulations."

"Um, thank you. But why are you congratulating me?" She asked, uncrossing her legs. The bus started to move, and if Sunshine weren't holding on to a pole, she would've gone through the windshield. Even with the stability of the metal object, she nearly fell down.

"Whoa. Even more of a doozy than you get from the buses in the Philippines." She chuckled. "But anyway, you got the lead. Good job." She said, her smile fading a little.

"Thank you, I appreciate your worshipping of someone as talented as myself." She calmly said back. Rachel had sent the poor Filipina to a crackhouse, and this is what she had gotten in return. Someone who was admiring her, and who let her in on what was going on. "Hold on, how do you know that I'm playing Eva? I haven't even checked it out, although I was sure I would land the role."

"Jesse texted me. He's waiting for me at the library, seeing as he doesn't have anything better to do with his life right now." She smiled sunbeams and showed Rachel her pink and white keyboard-slide-out phone.

"Wait, Jesse who?" Rachel immediately replied, putting a little bit of weight on her right hand, which had made its way on top of Sunshine's cellular device.

"St. James. Really nice guy, he helped me with my audition. I was really nervous but then our director told me to call up the ex-director named Shelby and she was really nice so she told me about this guy and he helped me with my audition. 'Cause I was really scared I wasn't going to make it being Asian and all and I didn't know how to audition properly in the U.S. because everything's so different in the Philippines. If you want to impress people there most people look for someone with no accent so you can make out the words they sing in English so I was fine but I wasn't-" She rambled.

"Okay, excuse my language but WHAT THE HECK?" The petite brunette screamed, causing heads to turn in the crowded bus.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been talking for so long. I get a little carried away sometimes." She blushed.

"Oh no, it's not that. But everyone who has been very dear to me at one point of my life seems to be favoring you all of a sudden. You see, Shelby is my _mother._ Jesse St. James is my ex-boyfriend who was just with me so my mom could find out who her daughter was, then he sabotaged our team and then he egged me before Regionals." She sniffled.

"Egged?"

"His entire team hit me with eggs, then he broke one on my head. I've been a vegan ever since I can remember."

"Why, did you send him to a crackhouse too?" Sunshine chuckled.

"You little…" Rachel snapped. Before she could get her hands on Sunshine, she was out the door and into the library. For such short legs, Sunshine sure could run. _Fast. _However, Rachel Berry was still amazed by the fact that for once, she could call someone else little.

* * *

"Did she ask about me?"

"No, she just pretty much said that you're a huge jerk."

"But she broke my heart…"

"Just because someone does something bad to you, doesn't mean you have to do something bad to them. Treat others the way you want to be treated." Sunshine recited, beaming a smile.

"Where did you learn that? Kindergarten?"

"Nope. My mommy told me that." She laughed.

"I never would have guessed." Jesse St. James rolled his eyes, then looked back at the computer screen.

"HEY! All you need is love, Jesse!"

"Tell that to Rachel." He scoffed. "And what is it with you almost constantly quoting The Beatles? Although I admire with much jealousy the works of Ringo Starr, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, and George Harrison, there's a fine, fine line between fandom and obsession."

"Must you always quote Avenue Q, St. James? This happens to be the second time you've done so since I saw you at the auditions." Rachel stormed up behind the not-romantically-involved-at-all couple.

"Something wicked this way comes." Sunshine said.

"I figure she'd make a great Wicked Witch of the West. You have the personality down to a fine art, Rachel. You wouldn't even have to act. You'd be like Paris Hilton in Repo!" He shot the petite brunette a fake smile.

"Stop with the sarcasm, Jesse. I'm just here to check the cast list for Evita."

"You could always do it at home, but I sense that you miss me far too much to pass on an opportunity to admire me." He proudly said, mocking her.

"No, because my dads forgot to make a spare key for the gardener so I had to lend her mine. She doesn't even do that good of a job…" Rachel whined.

"Perhaps she doesn't, but I'm sure she won't kill a beanstalk." Jesse said.

"A… beanstalk?" Sunshine finally spoke.

"Yes, a beanstalk that was a metaphor for our growing love."

"But Rachel drowned it in plant food, making it turn brown and frail." Jesse finished. "With that, so did our relationship, Rachel did about the same thing to my heart." His face turned serious. "Well, she didn't drown it in plant food, she just turned it into tar."

"So I see. Now, let's let the poor girl admire her name on the screen." Sunshine said with a sincere smile.

Rachel waited with her hands on her hips as Jesse smirked at her and left, along with Sunshine, who was muttering something about Antonio Banderas. She went to the website Brad had told the glee club about, signed in, and clicked on the website's tab reading CAST LIST in big bold, yellow letters. Her heart did a slight leap when she saw her name next to "Eva Peron"- one of her dream roles.

Cast List

Eva Peron – Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray

Juan Peron – Sam Evans

Che Guevara – Jesse St. James

Agustin Magaldi – Noah Puckerman

Peron's Mistress – Tina Cohen-Chang

Understudies

Sunshine Corazon (Peron's Mistress), Finn Hudson (Juan Peron), Brittany S. Pierce (Eva Peron), Noah Puckerman (Che Guevara), and Matt Rutherford (Agustin Magaldi)

The Company (People of Argentina)

Group A - Artie Abrams, Christina Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sunshine Corazon, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Santana Lopez

Group B - Mike Chang, Zoey Chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Crystal Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Heather Puckerman, and Matt Rutherford

Swings

Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez and Matt Rutherford

Seeing as she had just made it as the lead, she figured it would be wise to check the REHERSAL SCHEDULE tab.

Sundays Mondays Tuesdays Wednesdays Thurdays Saturdays

Full Cast Rehersal Eva, Che, Peron Ensemble A Ensemble B Understudies Magaldi, Mistress, Swings

2-5pm 4-7pm 4-7pm 4-7pm 3-5pm 3-5pm

*THERE WILL BE NO REHEARSAL THIS SUNDAY DUE TO UNAVAILABILTIE S OF THE DIRECTOR, CONTINUE TO MONDAY. Thank-you for your co-operation.

"You all know why you're here, don't you?"Brad asked the four teens in front of him.

"Yes. Now my question is, why were there two people cast as Eva as opposed to one?" Rachel asked, pointing to herself in the process.

"The politically correct reason is that this show is very vocally demanding, and your voices will be safer from stress if we double-cast the role. The real reason is, you two are both very good and I'm not sure if Brittany, the understudy, can handle the role. Keep it a secret, kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh." The four opposite Brad said.

"Very good. Jesse, Rachel, you're both theater people. Would you like to demonstrate the 'Waltz for Eva and Che', minus the choreography?"

"It would be a pleasure, Brad." Jesse smiled. He held out his hand, Rachel did a slight eye roll as she placed her hand in his.

"Just do a simple waltz step, we twirl after a while and then go back to the waltz." He whispered, putting his hand on her hip.

"With passion, you two!" Brad chucked as he half-shouted.

"It won't be a problem." Rachel snapped.

**A/N: Pretty LONNG! I'm so happy I'm finally over with all this audition nonsense, and that I can start making up rehearsal randomness! Yay! I'll make the story more "up to date" (with Blaine and such) in the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers of the previous chapter, and happy new year to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I KNOW I haven't posted anything for a while, but here it is! Thanks to all the reviewers, story favouriters, and even author favouriters. LOVE YOU! You guys rock. Same with all the people who make me write this stuff (*AHEM* Jude). ON WITH THE SONG! By the way, this chapter was written before Quinn and Sam broke up. I feel like a failure… This is a HUUGE gap.**

Brad went up to McKinley high's stage piano, and readied his sheet music. He gave a two bar intro before cueing the couple in. Jesse started singing and managed to lead a waltz at the exact same time, complete with little miss "perfect" Rachel having a bit of a struggle at first, gripping firmly onto his grey hoodie to keep herself from spinning off or falling down due to her dizziness.

"_Tell me before I waltz out of your life,  
Before turning my back on the past;  
Forgive my impertinent behavior,  
But how long do you think this pantomime can last?  
Tell me before I ride off in the sunset,  
There's one thing I never got clear:  
How can you claim you're our savior,  
When those who oppose you are stepped on,  
Or cut up, or simply disappear_?"

He got a little more in Rachel's face with every accusation his character made towards hers. Rachel quickly pushed him away, stumbling a little, before belting out a protest.

"_Tell me before you get onto your bus,  
Before joining the forgotten brigade,  
How can one person like me, say,  
Alter the time-honored way the game is played?"_

She realized the world was no longer spinning, and took Jesse's hand once more. He got himself back into position. "Walk backwards, then forwards." He whispered.

"_Tell me before you get onto your high horse  
Just what you expect me to do?"_

She pushed him back once more, and started acting insanely angry, making Jesse naturally back up.

"Dude, they're like, psychics or something. Maybe they share that Na'vi link, like in _Avatar_!" Sam told Quinn, who just ruffled his hair and chuckled._  
I don't care what the bourgeoisie say  
I'm not in business for them,  
But to give all my descamisados  
A magical moment or two!_"

A little nasal and "cute", Jesse thought. But then again, wasn't everything about Rachel a little cute? Not that he would admit it to anyone, namely Rachel herself.

"_There is evil_,"

The pair broke apart, and began spinning down towards the audience's chairs as they planned earlier, their eyes showcasing determination do verbally stab each other.

"_E__ver around fundamental system of government  
Quite incidental_."

As they reached the edge of the stage, Rachel did Eva's signature arm lift and continued to sing.

"_So what are my chances of honest advances?  
I'd say low,  
Better to win by admitting my sin  
Than to lose with a halo"_

Jesse being the dramatic type went back to leading the waltz, Rachel slightly annoyed: her head was already reeling. He sang:

"_Tell me before I seek worthier pastures  
And thereby restore self-esteem:  
How can you be so short-sighted  
To look never further than this week or next week,  
To have no impossible dream?"_

Rachel began to mockingly shoo Jesse off the stage. Perhaps this was a little more amusing for her than she thought it would be.

_"Allow me to help you slink off to the sidelines,  
And mark your adieu with three cheers.  
But first tell me who'd be delighted  
If I said I'd take on the world's greatest problems  
From war to pollution, no hope of solution,  
Even if I lived for one hundred years!"_

_"There is evil, ever around  
Fundamental system of government  
Quite incidental."_

The pair sang. Rachel, once again, broke away from her partner.

_"So go, if you're able, to somewhere unstable  
And stay there  
Whip up your hate in some tottering state  
But not here, dear  
Is that clear, dear?"_

Rachel then looked in pain for a few seconds, limping to the centre of the stage.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Sam asked Quinn.

"She's fine, Eva's supposed to be dying of cancer. Didn't you say you saw the movie?" She rolled her eyes, Sam pausing for a second in an attempt to find a decent explanation. Wikipedia didn't show movie clips! Meanwhile, Rachel was already on her knees, looking up at the two.

"Right. I knew that." Sam concluded.

_"Oh, what I'd give for a hundred years  
But the physical interferes  
Every day more, O my Creator  
What is the good of the strongest heart  
In a body that's falling apart?  
A serious flaw, I hope You know that."_

"Rachel, that was beautiful, but don't do that onstage. No one's going to be able to see you." Brad suggested after playing his final chord. "It'll help you sing better too."

"Are you suggesting that I don't have what it takes to play Eva?" She snapped.

"Rachel!" Jesse sang, and pointed a finger towards the overhead lights. "Drama is for the stage, not behind the scenes!"

"Brad, you obviously don't understand how much I have prepared for this legendary role. I've wanted to play Eva since I was eight and first saw the movie, even though the content is rather dark and dirty." Rachel announced.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Sam, of all people, decided to break it.

"I can't believe that I have to act like I date you."

"Not just date, you're married to her after a couple of months of dating." Jesse corrected.

"This is ridiculous. It's like this woman had _no_ common sense whatsoever." Quinn concluded.

"Well, Quinn, she had enough common sense to help get women the right to vote, and get the English out of Argentina." Rachel corrected her.

"Enough! We'll just read through the script for now! Let's read right before _Dice Are Rolling_" Brad said.

Sam's eyes skimmed over the stage directions. He opened his trouty mouth. "This… is going to be awks."

**A/N: Okay, it's REALLY short. But it's something! Maybe I'll have something else up later tonight, but I had to post something or all my readers would go away on me! Meeeeh. Review? :D**


End file.
